


A Lost Heart...

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John is the perfect boyfriend, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock challenge: May 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is afraid





	A Lost Heart...

"You know, when I... left you, I lost everything. My bearing, my compass, my heart." 

John hugs Sherlock fiercely, wanting to pushes that sad thoughts away. "We found each other, that's the only important thing now." He kisses him slowly, reverently.

Closing his eyes, the detective places his head on the smaller man shoulder "My mind was so lost, it was so hard to get my humanity back after... everything." 

"And you've done so well, my love, so well..." The doctor hand was stroking his boyfriend back gently, reassuringly. "I never thought in a million years that one day I will be lucky enough to have a second chance." 

"But what if..." Sherlock murmurs before stopping.

Turning delicately the face of the man he waited for so long to look into his eyes, John asks "What, love?"

"What if... I'm losing my way again?"  _What if I'm inadequate, what if I can love you like you deserve..._ Smiling fondly, John starts to place little kisses on Sherlock's chocolate curls, then on his forehead, nose, left cheek and chin. "Johnnn... What are you doing...." Without a word, the blond man continues, going down his lover long neck and upper chest until he drops a last kiss on his heart.

"Here you go honey." His eyes were full of love, sparkling with emotion.

Still shivering from the sweet attention, Sherlock asks perplexed "Why... Why did you do that."

"I draw a map with kisses, from your beautiful mind to your wonderful heart." He presses one more kiss on his lips. "You won't ever be lost again."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Coeur perdu / Renaud


End file.
